danganronpanegativefandomcom-20200214-history
Kouta Ueda
A gentle rancher from a small town, Kouta spends all his time working on a farm. Appearance Kouta is a somewhat tall young man, standing at around 5'9 in height, with fiery auburn hair to about his chin. He has light skin, with a beautymark under his right eye and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. His ears are heavily pierced, having about six piercings on each ear. Kouta's eyes are frequently sleepy, dreamy, and half lidded, and their color is of a warm apple green. He wears one of his uniforms, which consists of a tan buttoned shirt with the first two buttons undone, dark blue overalls, and black rubber boots and gloves. Around his waist is tied a white apron with a cow-print pouch. He wears a straw sunhat with a sunflower on it, and on his neck he wears a choker. Kouta is (apparently) very beautiful looking. He's lean, and with a very narrow waist. Stats Personality Kouta has a very gentle and calm demeanor, and wishes to present himself to others as calm, composed, and reliable. He's polite, kind, and very commited. However, beneath his somewhat refined manner of speaking lies a very thick accent and a very typical manner of speaking for someone from a small town. He has somewhat of a temper underneath his gentle personality, as he was a very problematic kid before. He tends to get upset when people are too pushy or insistent. Kouta is a very prideful person, and considers himself better than a lot of people, and can come across as self absorbed or even aloof when you prod him enough. Due all the time he spends working, Kouta has become a responsible and hard working person. He likes taking charge and being a leader. Since he's never really been around teenagers his age, he's somewhat socially awkward and doesn't really know how to act, which may come across as shyness. Because of this, he's kind of quiet around his friends in game. Background Prior to the game, Kouta lived all his life on a dairy farm, with his mom, his three sisters, and his boss (who's also his father figure and possible step-father). As a kid, he was very different from how he is today: Rude, brash, and really not into working or following rules. As he grew up, he mellowed out, and aquired more and more responsibility and jobs at the farm: He branched out from his original role as a milkmaid, into farming, harvesting, etc. A little before this, a very rich businessman was pressuring Kouta's boss, Goro Maeda, into selling the ranch, and he refused until the very moment he was murdered. After this, the man, Takeru Takahashi, became the owner of this and many other properties, and was looking into industrializing the slow yet careful process they followed. Kouta was very much against this and took it upon himself to supervise the farm as much as he could, as well as all the new people that were hired. In his mind, he thought he'd somehow be stopping this. This eventually led to protesting, to riots, to vandalism, and, after a particularly nasty incident with one of the new machines caused Ms. Ueda's death, arson. Shortly after, Kouta was convicted and, after a while, placed into the death game with many other criminals. During the game Kouta woke up with no recollection of his life as a criminal, and quickly befriended a couple of people, including Raiden, Masakazu, Rokku, Fukase, etc. He mostly kept to himself and didnt do much. He was always there to offer helping hands to people, particularly Hasaki and Raiden, and overall tried to make friends with people. He eventually started dating Raiden and, after this man's love confession set alarms in his head, Kouta started avoiding him. This ultimately lead to his death, as he met Takara Satou in one of his escapes. The two got along amazingly, and Takara was so fascinated with both his good looks and his sunny personality that he just had to kill him. Kouta was killed during a blackout, and had his head decapitated in what's possibly the hottest fucking death I'll ever fucking witness. Thank you Aida. Relationships Family (Sisters, mother, boss) Kouta's always been very close with his mother, Tsubaki, and all three of his sisters: Ayaka, Yukka, and Honoka. Back home, he used to share his room with Honoka, and the two had a very good relationship. Tsubaki initially was in an on-and-off very abusive relationship with her children's father, until she eventually left and was taken in by Goro Maeda, Kouta's boss and alleged step-father. Kouta clashed with Goro a lot at first, but they eventually started seeing eye-to-eye and had a very good relationship. Kazuo Kouta's best friend and exboyfriend. The two met at the bakery where Kazuo worked and it was love at first sight for him. After a while they became friends and eventually started dating, sort of on-and-off for a while until they broke up "for good" a couple months up until what Kouta can recollect. In the time he doesn't remember, he and Kazuo became partners in crime for vandalism and arson, eventually dating for a while again before Kouta was taken into the game. Kazuo's a very devote and obsessive person, and placed Kouta right at the top of his list of priorities, which really got to Kouta's head and sort of shaped the way he is as a person. Their relationship was always somewhat unhealthy, but they get along really well and stay close friends even after breaking up. Raiden Teru One of Kouta's friends in the game, who eventually became his boyfriend. They got along great at first, and, charmed by Raiden's humoristic personality and hardworking attitude, Kouta became smitten. Even then, he didn't agree to dating at first due to insecurity of their situation in a literal life and death circumstances. The two shared many conversations and got very much closer after Hasaki tried pushing both of them (plus Haruna) off the balcony in the theatre while they were having a moment. Overall, Kouta's very much smitten with Raiden. He's just nervous about their relationship turning as obsessive and unhealthy as the way his' and Kazuo's was. Before dying, Raiden's confession got Kouta nervous and he started avoiding him. He didn't get to say his feelings before dying. Sen Shiratori Although the two didn't talk much, Kouta cared for Sen while he was passed out, giving him first aids, braiding his hair and being weirdly protective of him whenever other people poked or pinched him. After Sen woke up, the two started talking more, mostly over breakfast or in the dinning hall. Hasaki The two didn't start off very well, as after the first death, they got into a verbal discussion that escalated to violence. Before that, Hasaki was kind enough to lend Kouta one of his videogames. After Sen got injured, the two became close friends. Even then, there was always some sort of awkward silence when it was only the two of them in one room. Fukase Abe One of Kouta's dearly appreciated friends with whom he didn't get to talk as much. I love you Fukase. Takara Satou They got along really fucking well before Takara deciding to kill him. Kouta wouldn't even be mad he got killed like that, he'd very likely be really flattered. Akira, Emiri, Madoge, Masakazu, Rokku I want to believe that They got along just fine, making small talk whenever they were in the same room together. Casual friends is what I'd call them. Trivia * Animals are naturally attracted by him, and birds frequently perch on his hat * He has a very light diet, as he doesnt usually make much time to eat. His favourite food includes dairy (particularly milk), cinnamon rolls, and rice * Kouta really wants to grow out his hair, as it was long when he was younger, but he doesn't really have time to take proper care of it like he wants * Most of the time, his reactions are somewhat fabricated, as he's not sure how to react at people's emotions and he mimics what he sees them do. * He did almost all his piercings by himself * Kouta's a firm believer in alien life and he's sure he and his cows have been abducted before * He adores when people make him laugh Category:Characters Category:Passenger Category:Deceased Category:Victim